


Late Night Comfort

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Cuddles, Gen, Nightmares, late night comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Sam and Cas comfort you when you have a nightmare.





	Late Night Comfort

Sam and Cas are sitting in the bunker dining room. Dean and you had gone to bed hours ago, leaving Sam and Cas alone in the dining room studying over lore. It was now 1am, and they still were sat in the dining room but all of a sudden, Sam and Cas heard screaming.

“That came from Y/N’s room…” Sam gasped before looking at Cas

Cas gives Sam a nod, and they both jump up from their chairs. Sam takes the lead, breaking into a run before taking off down the bunker hallway. Cas bursts into a run too.

“Sam! Wait up…” Cas panted, trying to keep up with Sam.

Sam hadn’t heard Cas, and just kept running towards your room. Cas lagged behind him, trying to keep up. Then your bedroom door burst open and both Cas and Sam’s voice rang through your room.

“Are you okay?” Sam and Cas practically panted at you with concern, since they had ran from the dining room to your bedroom.

They stood in the doorway of your room, but rushed in, when they noticed you sitting up in your bed, tears streaming down your face and you panting and breathing heavily. Sam sat down on the bed beside you, while Cas just stood close beside your bedside.

“Are you okay…” Sam said softly, rubbing your shoulder.

All you could handle was a sob, and a sniffle… and continued to sit there crying. Sam couldn’t stop himself, he leant forward and pulled you into his arms, and held you close to his chest. You let your head fall onto his chest, and he held you as you cried your eyes out onto his plaid shirt. You fold your arms around him and hold him tightly. He felt your body shiver as you cried. He felt sorry for you. He remembered Dean’s screaming every time Dean had a nightmare and your screams sounded very similar. Sam wondered what you dreamt about to scream like that.

Sam pulled you back slightly, so he could see your face, and smiled at you.

“You alright?” Sam said softly.

“Yeah… I guess…” you sobbed, and sniffled.

“Do you want to tell me about your nightmare?” Sam asked.

“Nup…” you whispered, as Sam caressed your shoulder again.

You looked over at Cas and he approached you closer.

“May I sit?” he asked awkwardly.

“Of course, Cas…" you sniffled.

Cas sits down on the bed beside you and awkwardly holds his arms out for you. You move yourself closer to Cas, and all of a sudden, he wraps his arms around you, and hugs you before running a hand through your hair. Cas then let you go and looked at you with his big blue bright eyes.

“I’ll let you rest…” Cas said.

“Wait… Cas…” you had stopped crying now, but didn’t want to be alone…

“What’s wrong…” he said.

“Will you stay with me… both of you… please… I don’t want to be alone?” you whispered.

Sam didn’t mind staying with you at all, but Cas hesitated but ended up choosing to stay.

Sam laid down on the bed beside you and pulled you down into his arms and Cas sat down on the chair beside the bed. You looked over to Cas.

“Cas, there’s plenty of room up here for you too…” You smiled at Cas.

Cas stood up from the chair and also laid down on the bed. So now you were all on the bed, Cas on one side of you, and Sam on the other and you cuddled up between them. Cas had a hand holding yours, and Sam had an arm around you. It was lovely, and warm, and cosy. Cas and Sam stayed beside you until you fell asleep and planned to stay for the rest of the night to make sure you stayed asleep without any nightmares.

There is nothing better than late night comfort.

The End

 


End file.
